Fin del mundo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Porque no todos los días ves un Félix sonriente y piensas que estarás vivo para contarlo.


"¿Veo bien?"

Fue una de las preguntas que realizaban los individuos que estaban a punto de entrar al colegio y se quedaron quietos al notar como Félix esbozaba una sonrisa. Parpadearon, se frotaron los ojos, los cerraron y los volvieron a abrir, se pellizcaron, con el único motivo de tratar de que lo que veían se desvanezca.

Tenía que ser una ilusión, alucinación, un espejismo, un sueño, un doble, un gemelo perdido, un holograma, un clon. Pero no podía ser Félix.

Se miraron entre si tratando de encontrar una lógica de esto y estar seguros de que todos veían lo mismo. Al percatarse de que todos estaban en las mismas condiciones, no pudieron evitar que se le congele el cuerpo y un miedo invada su ser.

Porque el mero hecho de que Félix este sonriendo. No debía significar algo bueno.

Es por eso que todos llegaron a la misma conclusión...

"¡Félix está sonriendo!" "¡Debe ser un augurio para una catástrofe!"

No obstante no pensaron todo lo mismo, algunos más sensatos dieron por hecho la posibilidad de que haya perdido una apuesta.

Y con esa tranquilidad, trataron de traspasarla a los otros. Sin embargo al ver que llegaba Bridgette y Félix la saludaba, la perdieron completamente. Y reaccionaron como los otros...

"¡Félix saludo a Bridgette!" "¡Debe estar a punto de llegar el apocalipsis!"

Bridgette, mientras tanto reacciono como los espectadores, abrió grande los ojos como la quijada que ya estaba por los suelos y se dio la vuelta despacio y robóticamente con una expresión profunda de terror, ya sin moverse.

En ese ínterin, comprobó si acaso era un sueño pellizcándose, y al notar que no lo era. Trago saliva y decidió seguir caminando, lo más rápidos que sus piernas temblorosas podían.

A pesar de que siempre deseo que eso pasara, le pareció tan irreal que le provoco mucho miedo. Le daba mala espina la situación, no confiaba en que algo bueno iba a pasar y lo peor es que pensaba que Félix se iba a desquitar con ella. Eso si acaso era él, porque le parecía increíble que lo fuera.

Todos al ver esa escena se quedaron petrificados conteniendo el aliento. Pensaron que estarían a salvo si por alguna razón Bridgette ahora era la novia de Félix y por eso el cambio tan drástico de actitud, pero al ver como la aludida actuaba se agarraron la cabeza con las dos manos, revolviéndose los pelos tratando de liberar la frustración y el miedo. Sin embargo estuvieron a punto de arrancárselos cuando Félix invito a Bridgette a salir.

Y los individuos no pudieron evitar exclamar...

"¡Félix invito a Bridgette a salir!" "¡Llego el fin del mundo!"

En ese momento toco la campana de entrada, ocasionando que los espectadores gritaran alarmados y muy asustados. Como si esa misma anunciara el fin del mundo.

Sin embargo, debía haber una razón.

Eso es lo que pensaron algunos de los individuos. Los que creyeron. Los que tenían alguna esperanza, de que iban a sobrevivir.

Claro que había algunos escépticos que no les importaba la situación. Y realmente los que lo hacía actuaban muy exagerados, pero es porque no todos los días ves un Félix sonriente y piensas que estarás vivo para contarlo.

Era increíble. Era extraño. Era inusual. Era una situación en la que ninguno se había preparado. Nadie lo esperaba.

Era como si un meteorito esté a punto de estrellarse contra la Tierra.

— ¿E-estas bien? —Pregunto Bridgette realmente preocupada. Por supuesto que hubiera dicho que si a su invitación para salir, en otra ocasión, pero su actitud que de repente es tan contraria, le hizo suponer que se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora mismo estaba teniendo un derrame cerebral.

Ante esa pregunta él le contesto tan galantemente, recordándole cierto gato.

—Estaré mejor, si sales conmigo —Le dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante que sus ojos brillaban ante tal maravilla.

Bridgette no sabía que decir ante eso dicho. Estaba estupefacta e increíblemente conmocionada.

Y ni hablar los espectadores que entraron al salón cabizbajos y lentamente, con el único pensamiento que ese sería el último día que estarían con vida.

Ella ya recuperándose, no perdió más tiempo y tomando la mano de Félix, lo llevo a rastra dentro del establecimiento, en dirección a la enfermería. Porque debía estar algo mal con él…

Y si lo estaba. Y la razón no era nada menos que Félix estaba enamorado de Bridgette y sin intención dejaba que se exteriorice su alter-ego.

La amaba y no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota al verse sujetado por su mano. Con solo que Félix tuviera ese tipo de pensamiento se podía afirmar que era el fin del mundo.

O al menos estaría a punto de llegar.


End file.
